


Circle

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I am pulling the rules of the time loop out of thin air as I go prepare for disappointment, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am absolutely not prepared to write all of this but i don't care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post a new chapter for a very long time then honestly it would be funny because time travel

“So,” echoed a raspy voice, “here you are.”  The source of the voice, nowhere to be seen, noticed Matt glancing around trying to find it.  It shook its head at his look of confusion.  “No, no, don’t bother.  I’d like to see me, too.”

 

“That… that makes no sense?”

 

“Tell me about it, kid.”

 

Having nothing else to discuss on that topic, they went silent until the voice made a sound as if to clear its throat.  “Well, uh…  you remember what just happened?  Before you winded up here?”

 

Rubbing his temples as though he had a headache, Matt mumbled out that “I _really_ wish I didn’t.”

 

“Then I’ve got some good news for you, kid; that wasn’t even _supposed_ to happen.”  Although it knew Matt was aware by now that the voice was nowhere to be seen, it saw him look around with an expression like he had an even worse headache.  “I know, I know, confuses me, too, but, hey, that’s business.”  It took a second and Matt’s incredulous look for the voice to realize that that may have not been the best choice of words.  “Life!  That’s _life_ , holy shit.  I’m not _that_ much of a prick, trust me.”

 

“You sure _sound_ like it…”

 

“ _Ugh,_ anyway!”  It noticed Matt pouting.  The voice was starting to regret its decision to talk to him, but knew that it’s too late to back out of it.  “I can offer to let you fix all this.”

 

Matt’s pout was replaced with a dumbfounded look as he processed the possibilities, and hope as he looked around the room, trying to think of what to say.

 

“Now, now, slow down, kid, I’m not done.  There’s a few conditions.  And they’re gonna make me sound like a prick- maybe not as much as I did before, but hey, a prick’s a prick.  You ready?”  It waited for him to calm down and nod before it continued.  “So, first of all, you need to re-live the whole year over and over until you finish what you need to do.”  Noticing Matt grimace, it added that he _can even re-live that New Year’s party you loved so much, you rascal._  This seemed to make him feel a little bit better.  “Secondly, you need to solve a puzzle.  Not _prevent_ what happened; that’s kinda impossible in your position- I mean, you could _try,_ but it’s not gonna do anything.  But solving the puzzle will make my boss think intervening is worth their time, so that’s a better shot.”

 

“... So it _is_ business.”

 

“I’m never living that down, am I?”  It shook its metaphorical head and continued on.  “Anyway.  Third and last thing.  I’m giving you a special notebook to write down clues you see, or really just anything you notice different between loops- might make you feel better about going through the same year over and over.  And it’ll have the puzzle in there- not allowed to know it before you start.  Policy.”

 

“This won’t… involve selling my soul or anything, will it?”

 

“Oh, god, no!  That’s just for the _worst_ ones!  How else would we prevent- no, shit, that’s classified.  Please don’t mention that to anybody.”

 

“... Alright then.”  He took a moment to mull it over in his head a bit before he answered.  “Well, I mean… in that case, yeah, I guess I’ll do it.”

 

“Oh, you kind of don’t have an actual choice- calling it an ‘offer’ was just formality.”

 

“Wow, you really _do_ sound like a prick.”

 

“Hey, it’s business.  Notebook’s under your nightstand.”

 

* * *

 

 

Just as promised, Matt found himself back at the New Years party that set it all in motion, although most of it blurred together.  He only really _strongly_ remembered the ending of it in the first place, anyway.

 

And, just like he remembered, he inevitably ended up drunk on the back porch, Jeremy curled up in his lap, trying to make jokes back and forth through the alcohol.

 

Laying his head on Matt’s shoulder, Jeremy muttered out a “what time is it” before fumbling for Matt’s pockets to find his phone.

 

“Shh, sh, I got it…  it’s 11:59.”

 

“Oh!”  He grinned up at Matt as if he got an idea.  “Hey, Matt.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know what people do at midnight?”

 

“A…  a lot.”

 

“They _kiss._ ”

 

“They do?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m gonna kiss _you_ right about…” he squinted at Matt’s phone screen, waiting for the minute to pass.  But it felt too long.  “Ah, whatever, tradition sucks,” he mumbled, despite the fact that his lips met Matt’s almost exactly at midnight.

 

“That was too short.”

 

“Was that a height joke?”

 

“Yeah, sure, totally, now kiss me more.”

 

“Well, if you say so.”


End file.
